


V-V-Valentines Day

by Queer_And_Heere



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Chardelia, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like hardly there, minor whizzvin, valentines day oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_And_Heere/pseuds/Queer_And_Heere
Summary: Charlotte has big plans for Valentines Day, she wants the day to be perfect for her girlfriend. But she won't be her girlfriend much longer.





	V-V-Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Valentines Day by Jonathan Larson. 
> 
> This is just a cute little Chardelia oneshot. It's also posted on Wattpad. If you have an account there, go follow me @Queer_And_Heere.

“Just keep her out of the house until six, okay?” Charlotte says, pushing Whizzer and Marvin out the door. She needs them to keep Cordelia occupied for two hours because she has a lot of plans for the night. 

Valentines Day is Cordelia’s favorite holiday because she’s such a hopeless romantic. Charlotte wants to make the day special for her. 

“Ok, ok. We got it, Char, we’ll have her back here by six.” Whizzer says. 

Charlotte asks them to wait and then goes up the stairs to see if Cordelia is ready. “Knock knock,” she says, walking into their shared bedroom. “The gays are waiting for you downstairs, you don’t want to make them wait too long, do you?” 

Cordelia looks beautiful, and Charlotte can’t help but wrap her arms around the girl's waist and kiss her softly. Cordelia smiles and giggles against her girlfriend’s lips. 

“I can’t wait for tonight!” Cordelia says happily.

“Well, you’ll never find out what’s happening if you don’t get going.” Charlotte grabs Cordelia’s hand and gently pulls her down the stairs, and shoves her out the door. 

“Now all of you get the hell out of here!” Charlotte slams the door and leans against it. She runs through everything she has to do to prepare for tonight. She has to do everything fairly quickly because she only has about two hours.

Charlotte begins to gather the things she’ll need for the night. She wants everything to be perfect. One of Cordelia’s favorite things to do is ice skate and Charlotte figures that would make a cute Valentines date. 

She grabs a picnic basket that she had gotten out earlier. The two would have a small picnic in Central Park and then head to the ice skating rink afterward. 

Luckily she is the one cooking everything because as much as she loves Cordelia, it’s getting increasingly harder to pretend she enjoys the food. Charlotte busies herself in the kitchen, baking cookies and preparing sandwiches, and other little treats. All the while listening to music and dancing around the kitchen

Time seemed to pass very quickly, and Charlotte was starting to get more and more excited about their date. Soon Cordelia would be coming back home, so Charlotte makes sure she has everything. 

She goes upstairs and opens one of her dresser drawers. In the drawer is a little black box, containing something very important. Charlotte grabs the box and puts it at the bottom of the picnic basket when she gets back into the kitchen.

Right on time, the door opens, and Cordelia skips in with a grin. Charlotte embraces her and kisses her on the cheek. “How was your day?” she asks. Whatever Marvin and Whizzer did won’t be able to top what she has planned. 

“Oh, the boys and I had a great time. We went for ice cream and then went to see a movie. Though I don’t think they actually watched it because they spent the whole time cuddling and making out,” Cordelia sighs with a small smile on her face. 

“They’re very cute together, but we’re still cuter,” she continues pecking Charlotte on the lips. 

Charlotte puts her arms around Cordelia’s waist and kisses her harder. She starts to laugh when Cordelia begins to look a little flustered. 

“I’m glad you had a great time,” Charlotte disentangles herself from her girlfriend. “I’m going to go change, and then we can get ready to go.”

A few minutes later, the lesbians are out the door and walking to the park hand in hand. It’s now 6:30 and the sky is all kinds of beautiful, with the fading pinks and purples and oranges. Charlotte sighs, thinking that she couldn’t be happier. But she knows, later on, everything is going to change for the better. 

Finally, they arrive at the park after a fairly short walk. They find a nice little spot on the grass and start unpacking the basket. 

“Oh no…” Charlotte says laughing. “How could I forget the blanket? I checked and rechecked that I had everything.” 

“Oh well. At least the grass isn’t wet.” Cordelia laughs along with her. 

Charlotte unloads the food and they eat with a little bit of idle chatter. There’s never been such a thing as awkward silence with them, even in the early stages of their relationship. Charlotte thinks about how they know each other so well, and yet they never run out of things to talk about. 

“Can you believe it’s been more than two years since we first started dating?” Cordelia says, absentmindedly rubbing circles on Charlotte’s palm.  
Charlotte takes Cordelia’s hand in hers and places a kiss on the top. “It’s time for the second part of our date my love.” 

She starts to put everything back in the basket, then she remembers the box at the bottom. Subtly she slips the box into her pocket. She picks up the basket and pulls Cordelia up. 

They head in the direction of the ice skating rink. Cordelia squeals and hugs Charlotte tightly. “I love ice skating! Oh, this is going to be so much fun.”  
Charlotte pays and they make their way into the rink. When they get onto the ice, Cordelia starts to gracefully glide while Charlotte stumbles and has to hold on to the wall. 

“I forgot I’m not any good at this,” Charlotte says struggling to get going. All the people gliding by aren’t making it any easier. 

Cordelia grabs Charlotte's hands and leads her out into the middle of the ice. ‘Perfect’ by Ed Sheeran comes on and Cordelia smiles. 

“Let’s dance!” She says excitedly. Clearly, she doesn’t understand that Charlotte isn’t very good at the whole ice skating thing. Not everyone can be a graceful ice princess while skating. 

But Charlotte would do anything to make Cordelia happy, so she tries her best to at least move in circles. At the end of the song, she realizes that now is her chance to make a move. 

She pulls the black box out of her pocket and slowly maneuvers herself into a kneeling position. Cordelia realizes what’s happening and gasps, covering her mouth with her hands. 

“Cordelia, my love, we’ve spent more than two perfect years together. You are the best girlfriend anybody could ask for, but now I want you to become something more than that. You are my everything, and I know that I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?” 

Cordelia finds that she can’t really say anything, tears are streaming down her face. She nods her head furiously and tries to contain her emotions. But she’s so happy, that she can’t. 

Charlotte tries to stand, but slips and flops ungracefully on the ice. ‘Way to ruin the moment,’ she thinks to herself. Finally, she manages to stand up. Charlotte kisses her now fiancee long and slow, savoring the joyous moment. 

From now on, Valentines Day will always be her favorite holiday.


End file.
